Lean on Me
by ninjanervana
Summary: One-shot. Everyone needs someone to lean on. Inuyasha has Kagome. I know crappy summary lol


I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

><p>The first thing Kagome noticed was the warm breath of someone on the back of her neck. She rolled over to find Inuyasha sleeping much closer to her than when she fell asleep but he still kept an inch of space between them. Kagome had returned early that Friday morning for an important math test, Inuyasha following close behind her. They even had lunch together on the roof of her school. As Kagome stayed up late that night to finish all of her missing homework, Inuyasha lounged and eventually fell asleep on her bed. Kagome refused to sleep on the floor and climbed into bed with him after she finished her work, leaving more than enough space between their bodies. Now she glanced at her alarm clock, checking the time. <em>'2:38. I need water,'<em> she thought, climbing off the bed carefully.

Kagome closed her room door quietly as she tiptoed back to bed. She was surprised to find Inuyasha, tossing and turning on her bed, his face contorted in worry and fear. She went to his side quickly, plucking a tissue from the box on her desk before she sat on the edge of her bed. "Inuyasha," she called out, brushing his bangs from his eyes. His face was covered in a light sheen of sweat. She cleaned it gently, constantly calling his name. _'I guess I need a new plan,'_ she thought worriedly as she looked down at Inuyasha's distressed face.

Inuyasha sat up suddenly, his dream scaring him awake. His eyes darted around the room before settling on Kagome. "Kagome," he said breathlessly, his eyes full of fear, his skin pale.

Kagome placed her hand on his cheek, stroking his cheek gently. "It's okay now Inuyasha," she said softly, trying to comfort him. Inuyasha sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against her shoulder. Kagome was surprised by his action. Inuyasha wasn't the type to lean on anyone. _'His dream must have really shaken him up,'_ she thought as she felt his body trembling slightly. As she placed her hand at the back of his neck to stroke his hair, she felt her hand wet with sweat. "Inuyasha, you're soaked in sweat. Take off your haori and undershirt; I'll get a wet cloth." Inuyasha grabbed her wrist as she stood up, his eyes saying all of the things he couldn't. That his dream had shaken him to his core. That he was afraid to be alone. That he wanted, no, need Kagome to be the one that comforted him and chased the nightmare away. "I promise I'll be right back," she said, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

Inuyasha released her wrist, watching Kagome walk out of the room. He knew he was being stupid; he shouldn't need Kagome to comfort him, he wasn't a pup anymore. But the dream, it seemed so real to him, like it was actually happening. He took a deep breath, allowing Kagome's scent to comfort him as he took off his shirt.

Kagome rushed back to her room, not wanting to leave Inuyasha alone for too long. She found him sitting in the exact same position she had left him in only without his shirt. She took a second to admire his chiseled muscles before sitting next to him, blushing slightly. Inuyasha placed his forehead back on her shoulder, breathing in her scent, allowing it to calm him. Kagome rubbed the cool washcloth gently against his shoulders and back, trying to wash away the nightmare. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked.

"No," he replied softly, shuddering slightly. "I never want to."

Kagome nodded, placing the washcloth on the floor. "Let's lay down," Kagome said, pressing Inuyasha gently into the bed and laying down next to him.

Inuyasha missed Kagome's gentle touch against his skin, relaxing him but his pride wouldn't allow him to ask Kagome for her comfort. He opened his mouth repeatedly, but the words just seemed to stick in his throat.

Kagome could see Inuyasha struggling to speak, his words unable to come out. She swore his stubborn pride would be the death of him one day but that was an issue for the morning, not now when he needed someone to be there for him. "Inuyasha," she said quietly.

"Hmm."

"Will you…can I hold you for a little while?" she asked, blushing.

Inuyasha was shocked by this amazing woman beside him. The woman who drove him up the wall but always knew what he needed. Though he would never say it aloud to her, he knew he was incredibly lucky to have her in his life. He didn't answer her question; instead he rolled over, wrapping an arm around her waist as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Kagome stiffened momentarily before she relaxed again, her arms wrapping around him. Inuyasha snuggled closer as Kagome began stroking his hair gently, his eyes closing slowly. Kagome sighed contentedly as she ran her fingers through Inuyasha's silky hair.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said sleepily.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Thank you," he said softly, his words barely reaching her ears as he slipped into sleep.

"Anytime," she replied, closing her eyes as sleep slowly came to her.

* * *

><p>Wasnt that a cute fluff chapter ^_^ review pleaseee<p> 


End file.
